ENTERPRISE VS SPACE MARINES
by gotham knight jon
Summary: The enterprise has to fight space marines and the empire of man and aliens! my first star trek and warhammer story
1. Chapter 1

**Enterprise vs Space Marines**

* * *

><p>The Enterprise was flying through space.<p>

Then there was a bang and the ship started to shake! Captain Picard was on the bridge of the Enterprise and he grabbed onto the seat and was trying not to fall onto the ground.

'Mister Laforge, what's going on?' asked Captain Picard.

'Captain we have hit some kind of space anomaly' said Laforge. 'Our sensors are not working for the engines and they have shut down.'

'Captain our weapons are still working!' yelled Worf from the tactical computer.

'We do not need our weapons at this time mister Worf!' said Captain Picard and he rubbed his chin thinking.

_What are we supposed to do now?_ Captain Picard thought.

* * *

><p>In space the Enterprise was floating until its engine turned back on and its power was back on! So it began moving again.<p>

Then there was a bright flash and a massive spaceship appeared! It was covered in spikes and was a different shape from the Enterprise. It didn't have a big round part on it or the engines that stuck out the sides but it was way bigger.

The Enterprise stopped and looked at the bigger ship.

* * *

><p>'Captain we are being hailed' said Data from the front of the bridge. Captain Picard rubbed his chin.<p>

'Make it so,' said Captain Picard and the viewscreen of the Enterprise lit up! There was a fuzzy picture there of a man in big armour who had cuts on his skin and he was crazy looking.

'Creatures of flesh!' said the ugly man, 'my name is Lucius. You have entered my space and I am going to get you for it!'

'Not on my watch,' said Captain Picard. 'Number One you have the Bridge. Mister Worf open fire.'

* * *

><p>The Enterprise started to shoot the massive ship!<p>

The massive ship didn't expect to be shot at so it didn't shoot back until it was being shot several times at once by the Enterprise's phasers and missiles. So it tried to shoot back and missed!

Then the ship tried to run away and it broke in half and its engine began to collapse because it was connecting to the Warp, and the Enterprise shot it until it broke up and disappeared!

But then there were a few pods that flew out and landed on the Enterprise!

* * *

><p>'Captain we have been hit by things on the hull!' said Data.<p>

'This is not good! Mister Data go and investigate what is going on,' said Riker as he rubbed his beard with his hand. So Data went off into the ship to look for the things that hit the hull.

But then as they were looking _a space Marine jumped out at them!_

They did not know it was a Space Marine but it was big and had the same armour, so they tried to shoot it to kill it. But their phasers bounced off the Space Marine! And blew holes in the wall that made air go everywhere.

The Space Marine laughed and two more went out and they started to shoot at everyone! And because they use big guns and not phasers people were getting killed badly and dying.

'We have a problem down here sir!' yelled the security person 'They ave armour on and are shooting us!'

'Shoot them back then!' yelled Riker

'We are but the phasers do not work against them sir!' and then the security guy died because a space Marine killed him.

'Damn it, we might not make it away this time,' growled Riker. 'Prepare to evacuate.

_But then Data attacked!_

He punched the first Space Marine and knocked him out and kicked the next one so hard his balls came off. And when he fell over Data punched through his helmet and he died! And the third Space marine started to run away so Data picked up a pipe from the wall and threw it and the Space Marine was stuck to the wall!

'Who are you' asked the Space Marine and he died.

Data walked back to the last Space Marine who was waking up and shaking because he was afraid.

'Who are you' asked Data and he broke the Space Marines leg off so he would answer. But the space Marine bit his tongue off! And then one of the security guys shot him in the head with a phaser.

* * *

><p>And then Captain Picard was going into his shuttle and Lucius stepped out of it!<p>

'How did you get in there!' yelled Captain Picard and Lucious threw him to the ground.

'I want to fight you Prickard!' laughed Lucius 'Fight me! _Fight me_!' and he cracked his whip on the ground.

'No!' said Captain Picard 'I do not fight you because I do not know you. Where I come from people do not fight if they don't know each other because that's not right and if you are civilised you do not do that. I want to talk with you and know about this part of space so we can be friends with your planet.'

Lucius laughed and punched Captain Picard and he fell down again. To the ground.

Bu then before Lucius could attack him Data jumped down and punched him through the heart! Lucius was bleeding and coughing.

'Why... I am eternal... I can't die...' said Lucius.

'Well you are dying, so that means you are not intelligent' said Data. And he picked up Captain Picard and carried him to the bridge and Lucius was dead.

* * *

><p>'Mister laforge report.'<p>

'We have changed our lasers so that the Space Marines die,' said Mister Laforge in the engines. 'They do not survive anymore.'

Captain picard smiled and the viewscreen showed a Space Marine dying! His head was blown off. And it hit the wall and he died.

'Mister Data please engage' said Captain Picard and the Enterprise went to warp!

* * *

><p><strong>BUT MEANWHILE…..<strong>

* * *

><p>'He killed my best friend' yelled slanesh and he criied.<p>

'Don't worry my boy I will get him soon' said nurgle and he laughed and pus went everywhere.

'You are disgusting' said the one with a bird head. 'But you are right soon they will all die!' And he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** No this is not a joke i am writing this because my brother showed me warhammer and i thought it was cool! so yeah i dont know enough but if theres something i get wrong jus tell me and i will fix it

* * *

><p>The Enterprise was flying through space again normal, not going at warp speed. There was a planet that the Enterprise was going to and everybody was bored because they couldn't do anything until they got to the planet.<p>

Captain Picard was drinking his tea and looking at the bridge.

'Stardate 45913, we have not found a way to go back home again and we are still looking for one. So we will go towards that planet and look if there is a way to get back home there. Or there could be people we can talk to.'

Riker was on the bridge too. 'There have been no signals from the planet sir, this could be bad.'

'But we have a mission to do Number One!' said Captain Picard and he slammed his tea down. 'make it so and investigate that planet!'

* * *

><p>The Enterprise team went down to the surface in a shuttle because the teleport was not working.<p>

'There is a device pumping into the atmosphere!' said Data 'and we cannot use the teleporter or radio until it is gone.'

So they were on the planet to fix it.

'We need to do this quickly and find out what's going on!' said security chief Mike. And he walked towards the glowy thing that was far away.

But then as they were walking.,.

'WHAT IS THAT!' yelled security officer Arthur! And a big snake thing jumpied out and bit him! And he died

'Set lasers to KILL' yelled Mike and the shot the snake thing! And it died.

'Wow this is huge,' said security officer John and he poked it with his phaser BUT IT STABBED HIM.

'No John!' yelled Mike. And he shot the snake thing again and it stopped moving.

And then before they could do anything a bunch of soldiers jumped out!

'You are coming with us!' yelled the big one.

* * *

><p>'Captain the security team is captured,' said Riker.<p>

'This is not good.' said Captain Picard and he rubbed his chin 'We may need to do this the hard way to rescue them.'

'I volunteer captain.' said Data. 'I can come up with a plan to rescue them.'

Mike was in the prisoner camp with the others and there were soldiers pointing their machineguns at them. There was a big ship in the clouds with a big gun on it and it was shooting the planet!

'We are servants of the Emperor!' said the man with the big hat standing at the security team. 'You are not so you must be heretics! And you will die because of this!'

'Now wait!' said Mike 'What have we done? Tell us what we have done first before you do it.'

'We are here to stop the Devourers which are a species that eats everything! And you have arrived and caused them to start attacking us! So now we must destroy the planet to get them away from here!'

'You would destroy a planet!' Mike choked and he stated. 'How could you!'

'I do it every day you fool.'

And then alarms went!

* * *

><p>'Mister Data are you sure?' asked Troi because she was carrying his suit for him 'you have never done a jump like this before!'<p>

'I am a robot. I will be fine because I am made of machinery' he said as he put on the suit and walked into the airlock.

'Now Data this will only work because we have backup,' said Mister Laforge. 'So I am going to stop you doing this again in the future.'

And then Data was blown outside because the airlock was full of air when it opened!

* * *

><p>The Enterprise opened up and then the Warp core was flying out! And Data grabbed it and aimed it at the massive ship and dropped it.<p>

And then the massive ship was hit and it EXPLODED!

Data fell into the planets sky and because he was wearing a suit he was okay. Even though he was on fire. The ship wasn't protected and it caught on fire and broke because the warp Core had blown it up and it was in pieces.

* * *

><p>On the planet Mike was worried because the Devourers were fighting with the soldiers and were coming from nowhere. They were like big bugs and there was lots of them! More than the soldiers.<p>

'Game over man!' yelled a soldier and he was dragged away!

'No our ship is gone and we can't blow this planet up!' yelled the guy with the hat 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND I WILL SHOOT YOU'

And then there was a big flash and DATA FLEW DOWN! He had a big parachute on but he dropped it and landid on all four like a Kung Fu master and the Devourer things backed off

And then the ground began to shake.

'OH MY GOOOOD' screamed the hat man! Because there was a Great Devourer coming and it was angry!

It used it's whip and hit Data and he fell down. Then it tried to hit him with a sword but Data jumped and clapped it's head and because he was a robot the head exploded! And the great Devourer fell down and bleed to death.

Then the other Devourers started going nuts and started to fight one another! And the soldiers all started running away.

'Let us go gentlemen, the ship has gone and we can use the teleporter again,' said Data and they went back to the Enterprise and there was a blue flash.

The hat man was scared and was watching. And he didn't see the big Devourer with claws and big teeth and it picked him up and ate him!

* * *

><p>'Sir it appears the ship was going to drop a bomb onto planet, and the planet would have been blown up from it.'<p>

'Well we have saved the aliens on the planet from dying.' said Captain Picard. 'And we should go and find why they are doing this to planets! It does not make sense.'

So the Enterprise flew away because it had the second warp core.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Picard was getting his tea when a person bumped into him and he dropped his tea. It spilled.

'Damn it! Why do I never get a chance to drink my tea,' he said and he went to his room. He was upset about not being able to go home and not really about the tea, that's why he didn't yell at the girl who pushed him.

There was a window in the room and Captain Picard looked out it and looked at the stars. He was thinking about home and how to get everyone back there.

Then suddenly there was a big flash and a ship came along! It looked like it was broken badly and was on fire at several holes.

* * *

><p>'Riker the ship is much bigger than the Enterprise and it is not moving.' said Data and he put the shields on just in case.<p>

'Good job Data. Now where is the Captain...' asked Riker

'I am here, number One.' said Captain Picard and he walked onto the bridge 'I saw the ship come in. Do you know what it is?'

'It is a couple of ships and an asteroid put together captain,' said a person on the bridge. 'They are now one very big ship but they can't move anymore.'

'We need to see if everyone is okay on the ship.' said Captain Picard. 'This is obviously a bad accident.'

* * *

><p>The teleporter was working this time so Riker and Data went on board to look around.<p>

'This ship is a mess' said Riker. 'we will have to be careful looking around or something bad could happen to us.'

'Don't worry, I will lead,' sAid Data and he pulled out the scanner to use it to look for people.

'I am not seeing anything yet' said Data. Riker had his own scanner and wasn't seeing anyone on it either. And they walked and went into another part of the ship...

* * *

><p>'Captain! We have a message on our viewscreen,' said the bridge person. They got an image up and it was a Space Marine! He had armour like the others they had fought but he was clean and blue.<p>

'I am from the Ultramarines and you are stealing our things from this ship! You can't do that because we take ships like this one, so if you don't go away we'll kill you.'

'Why is everybody violent here, it doesn't make sense!' said Captain Picard. 'We are here to look for a way home and explore and everyone is trying to kill and hurt us! Let us try and talk to you so we can try and not fight.'

But then the Ultramarines ship started to shoot at them!

* * *

><p>'Hang on there is a signal from over here!'<p>

Data grabbed the door and opened it and the door was bent from his strength. Inside it was dark and they couldn't see anything.

'Here, I will handle this' said Riker and he used his phaser as a light. But it was set on stun so nobody would be hurt.

But inside the room THERE WAS GENESTEALERS!

'Get back, get back!' yelled Riker and he shot his phaser everywhere. The genestealers had four arms with claws on them and they were screaming loudly! and they had big heads that made them look freaky and ugly.

Then one jumped at Data and he snapped its head off!

'Come Riker!' he yelled and they ran away

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE...<p>

* * *

><p>'Captain our shields are falling!' screamed a bridge person, 'They keep shooting us and our lasers aren't hurting them enough!'<p>

'Mister Worf! Do something now!' yelled Captain Picard. Worf started screaming in Klingon because he was getting pissed off badly and aimed the quantum torpedo and fired them! They hit the ship and started to blow up the outside.

'Now Mister Worf is focused on the ship. I want you to get Data and Riker out from that ship!' said Captain Picard and the bridge crew started.

* * *

><p>The geneStealers were chasing Riker and Data inside the corridor! All the doors were open which meant they could run away from them but Data couldn't get the doors closed to stop them following. So they had to keep running.<p>

'Wait, the ship is getting us out!' said Riker and he was teleported away before Data was!

Data was waiting when one of the genestealers attacked him suddenly! But he grabbed the monster's head and when the teleport happened the genestealer's head was teleported off! The others looked around but didn't know what happened to Riker and Data, so they ate it.

* * *

><p>'Captain they are shooting us!' said the space Marine pilot.<p>

'Nonsense! They can't hurt this ship. They are too tiny.' said the Space Marine captain. And he hit the pilot on the head to make him stop saying stupid things.

But then the bridge started exploding! And they were getting messages from the rest of the ship saying the Enterprise had destroyed their engines and they couldn't move.

'OH NOO!' screamed the pilot because glass exploded in his face! And then the Enterprise went away to Warp Speed and disappeared.

'Pilot can we follow them at their speed?' asked the Space Marine but the pilot had bleed to death and he was in his seat.

'You bastards, I will get you one day and kill you for the Empire.' said the Space Marine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **Hey guys this is jon here ive been busy with school and family but Now I'm back and I found this chapter again! it was on a memory card I lost and found again last week.

* * *

><p>The Enterprise was flying through space and because it was at night on ship most people were asleep. Riker was on the bridge and looking around at the controls for the ship because he was not asleep and did not want to lie down.<p>

'I want to be captain of the Enterprise one day' said Riker. "But it does not look like I will get the chance to.'

So Riker sat in the captains chair and looked at the bridge.

Then suddenly the bridge screen came on and lit up! Riker looked for the button he hit to turn off the screen by the couldn't find one so he thought there was no button. And then thought he didn't turn it on.

'Riker.' said the screen. 'You can become captain of the ship if you follow me!' said a fat dude who came on the screen and lauched. He has pus and cuts on his body and tongue that was long.

'What is this?' yelled Riker and he tried to stand but he couldn't! And he had to sit there.

'I am Nurgle and I like everyone and I like you a lot!' said Nurgle and he laughed and pus went everywhere. Aand you can follow me!'

"No! I follow the Federation and not you, you piece of fat!' screamed Riker! And Nurgle went away. Then a big dude with a bird head came on!

'I am Tzentch and you can make people follow you if you follow me and then you can get everything you want!' he said!

'No you are not normal!' said Riker loud. 'Go away!' And Tzeentch went away.

Then a dude with boobs came along and he took his mask and had Troi's face! And he smiled.

'That is disgusting you are a pervert!' yelled Riker and he kicked the scree.n 'Go away because you cant make me not love Troi because we are married.'

Slaanesh cried again and went away.

Then Riker woke up and he was int he captain's chair and not dreaming anymore. He had not even drink his tea which was still full but cold.

"Hmm that was strange,' thought Riker and went from the bridge to sleep properly. Because he had a weird dream.

* * *

><p>BUT MEANWHILE...<p>

* * *

><p>'It's no fair nobody loves me anymore!' cried Slaanesh! And he kept crying.<p>

"We will get them soon " said Tzeentch and he pated Slanesh on the back to make him stop crying because it was annoying.

'I WILL KILL THEM WITH MY SWORD' said... KHORNE.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** Hey guys just wanted to respond to my reviews for the story before the next bit

Loverofgames. I know what the Space Marines can do that's why they killed so many of the enterprise crew. And also because the redshirts in star Trek are like that. The reson why data kills the marines is because he's really strong, like when he breaks the warp core in First Contact because he punched it.

Invaderjrek. the chaos gods are trying to make Riker a follower so he will give them the enterprise. And tzeentch is playing with everyones brains which is why Slaanesh cries a lot and because Ttzeentch doesn't want to stop making stuff happen. Its in the rule book

* * *

><p>The Enterprise was flying through a nebula and couldn't see out with the screen because there was electricity stopping the cameras outside. Everyone on the bridge was worried because of the Space Marines because they were chasing the Enterprise.<p>

'Captain, we still cannot see where the ship is,' said mister Worf and he hit the panel because he was angry.

'We need to do something or we are in trouble,' Said Captain Picard, 'Mister LaForge can you make the engines work even though the electricity?'

'I will do my best captain!' said LaForge from the engine room and he got to work to make the engines work inside the nebula.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE…<p>

* * *

><p>'My lord we are still looking but we can't see the ship anywhere!' said the Space Marine. The Space Marine captain of the ship growled and hit his foot onto the floor! He made it bend because he hit it so hard.<p>

'I will get them for making the Ultramarines look bad!' he yelled and he hit the floor again and made it break through this time.

'Sir there is a ship coming!' yelled the pilot of the ship and the big screen on the front came on! It showed the nebula all blurry and then there was another ship that came out! It looked like a bird but with spikes on it

'Chase that ship!'

* * *

><p>On the Enterprise the screen turned on! It looked like a old tv but it was still showing the nebula outside so it was still working now.<p>

'Captain the sensors are back on and we can see again!' said LaForge and Picard grinned.

'Good job mister LaForge, now lets go and see where the ship is that's following us!' said Captain Picard. And the Enterprise turned aruound to look for the Space Marines but couldn't see the Space Marines anywhere.

And then they saw the bird ship!

'Is that a Romulan warship what are they doing here!' yelled Riker and he dropped his jaw! Because he was surprised.

'Mister Worf start shooting phasers at it!' yelled Captain Picard and he hit his tea down.

* * *

><p>The Enterprise started to shoot its phasers and hit the bird ship! And the bird ship started to catch on fire at holes that got made from the phasers. But they didn't actually hurt the ship and it was still flying!<p>

And then the Space Marines came out of the cloud and shot!

The bird ship was going to shoot at the Enterprise but didn't because the Space marines had come out of the nebula, so it shot at them. The Space Marines tried to shoot back but the gun exploded and it set the nebula on fire! And then all the ships were knocked without power

* * *

><p>'Mister LaForge, what happened!' screamed Captain Picard! Because the lights went out.<p>

'I don't know captain but I'm fixing it!'

Then there was a bright flash and a big green circle came onto the bridge! Everyone went away from it. A big guy with spikes and was skinny jumped out of the circle and started laughing!

'Stand back Captain I will stop him!' yelled Worf! And he pulled the panel from the bridge and hit the tall guy with it and he threw into the wall! And he broke a computer there and started to bleed on the floor.

'What is this thing?' asked Riker because he was near the guy.

'It looks like some kind of alien,' said Captain Picard, 'quick! We have to make sure he does not die so get him to sickbay and make him better.'

But then when they were picking him up more came in!

Then Worf was yelling and hitting them with the panel and hurting them! One of the tall guys was ripped off his leg and fell down! And other guy was cut on the panel and his head came off

Then a hot chick with knives came out of the circle and kicked Worf in the head! And he fell down.

'I am Lelith and he is coming with me!' said Lelith 'Nobody else can fight well and he can.'

So she pulled Worf into the circle and then the circle disappeared! But then Laforge started to talk again.

'Captain we fixed the engines and can move now!' said LaForge!

The Enterprise started to fly again! And it went into another part of the nebula to hide from the Space Marines because the bird ship was gone and they were looking for the Enterprise again.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
